vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea is the fourth episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the eighty-third episode of the series overall. Summary THE SEARCH FOR HAYLEY — Frustrated by the lack of progress made in the search for Hayley, Klaus turns up the heat by taking hostages from each of the three New Orleans supernatural factions. Freya goes to Mystic Falls to check on Hope, who has been sent back to the Salvatore School. Vincent seeks guidance from Ivy after learning that Klaus' erratic behavior is escalating.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/04/the-originals-episode-504-between-devil.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (credit only) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Recurring Cast *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Ivy *Alexis Louder as Lisina *Nadine Lewington as Greta Sienna *Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman Co-Starring *Malone Thomas as Colette *Jason Burkey as David *David DeLao as Headless Vampire Trivia * Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson. * Klaus takes a hostage from each of the three New Orleans factions, as a way to test the reaction of each towards Hayley's kidnapping. As both the witches and the werewolves proved willing to help despite their hatred of Klaus, he concludes that someone among the vampires, the only faction who refused to help in anyway, could be responsible for her disappearance. * Klaus and Marcel put aside their differences and, deciding to take matters in their own hands, restrict the movement of the vampires, confiscating their daylight rings. Any protest is to be meant with immediate execution. * Their investigation also takes them onto the trail of Hayley's kidnappers, who have apparently taken her because of a hatred of "crossbreeds" such as hybrids. A clue sent to them as a taunt by this shadowy faction contains proof that they have Hayley, a piece of skin with her Crescent birthmark on it, and a coin showing a Nazi swastika. Body Count *David - Heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Colette - Drained of blood; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Unnamed Vampire - Decapitated; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson Continuity *Henry was mentioned. He was last seen in One Wrong Turn On Bourbon. *Hayley was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Rebekah and Kol are mentioned. They were last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Alaric Saltzman is mentioned. He was last seen in The Feast of All Sinners. *Poppy was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Elijah was mentioned. He was last seen in Ne Me Quitte Pas. *Lizzie and Josie Saltzman were indirectly mentioned. They were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . *Keelin was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in One Wrong Turn On Bourbon. *Eva Sinclair was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Haunter of Ruins. Locations * New Orleans, Louisiana * Mystic Falls, Virginia ** Salvatore Boarding School Behind the Scenes *Second and last episode of the series not to feature Daniel Gillies (Elijah Mikaelson). Cultural References *"Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" is an idiom meaning a dilemma—i.e., to choose between two undesirable situations (equivalent to "between a rock and a hard place"). *" " is an American song that was released in 1932. It became a very popular song and many musicians had songs with the exact same name. Including who was known from the band the Beatles. Quotes |-|Promo= :Klaus: "What's in the box?" :Ivy: "Oh god no." :Klaus: "Whoever did this can't hide from me." :Ivy: "We all know how the story goes." :Klaus: "Blood, gore, screaming, death. I win." |-|Scene= :Vincent: "So what exactly are you implying?" :Klaus: "Hope hid her mother with a cloaking spell, someone found her that requires a witch." :Vincent: "So that means it was one of mine? I don't think so." :Klaus: "You witches always plead virtue but if history is to be prolonged you're the most rotten of the bunch." :Vincent: "As soon as Freya told me that Hayley had gone missing, there were a dozen of us witches out there on them streets performing locator spells trying to find her because Hayley is actually a friend to us, okay? Hayley, unlike you, has earned our respect and out of respect to her I'm only going to say this one time, Klaus. We had absolutely nothing to do with her disappearance, I promise you that." :Klaus: "A witch's promise is as slippery snake oil and as affective, you want peace and prosperity? Prove your innocence and find her." |-|Inside clip= :Klaus: "Whoever did this can't hide from me." :Josh: "Oh, wow, a hostage situation, how creative." :Ivy: "He said if we don't turn Hayley in by sundown, he'll slaughter them." :Vincent: "Hayley is actually a friend to us, okay? Hayley, unlike you, has earned our respect." :Freya: "Locator spells in twelve ancient languages. Thought you weren't allowed to do magic outside of the classroom?" :Hope: "Catch up reading. I'm trying to make up for being suspended." :Hope: "I'm the one that put the cloaking spell on her in the first place, I just can't stand around and do nothing." :Freya: "We both need to prepare for the possiblity that things might not work out the way we want them to." :Hope: "You mean for my mom to die?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x04 Promo "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" (HD) Season 5 Episode 4 Promo The Originals Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea Scene The CW The Originals Inside Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x04 Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea-Hope-Freya.jpg 5x04 Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea-Marcel-Klaus.jpg 5x04 Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea-Vincent-Ivy.jpg 5x04 Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea-Marcel.jpg 5x04 Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea-Hope-Freya 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO504-001-Colette.png TO504-002-Vincent.png TO504-003-Lisina-David-Werewolves.png TO504-004-Lisina-David.png TO504-005~Marcel~Josh-Vampires.png TO504-006-Greta~Josh.png TO504-007-Ivy-Vincent-Witches.png TO504-008-Klaus.png TO504-009~Klaus-Vincent.png TO504-010-Klaus~Vincent.png TO504-011-Klaus.png TO504-012-David-Lisina.png TO504-013-David-Lisina.png TO504-014-Klaus.png TO504-015-Klaus.png TO504-016-Marcel~Greta-Josh.png TO504-017-Marcel~Greta-Josh.png TO504-018-NOLA Police.png TO504-019-Klaus.png TO504-020-Klaus~Marcel.png TO504-021~Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-022-Marcel.png TO504-023-Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-024-Note.png TO504-025-Vincent.png TO504-026-Freya.png TO504-027~Freya-Hope.png TO504-028-Freya~Hope.png TO504-029-Grimoire.png TO504-030-Grimoire.png TO504-031-Freya-Grimoires.png TO504-032-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-033-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-034-Klaus~Marcel.png TO504-035-Weapon.png TO504-036-Freak Filth Crossbreed.png TO504-037-Klaus.png TO504-038-Roman.png TO504-039-Hope-Freya.png TO504-040-Student.png TO504-041-Roman.png TO504-042-Roman~Hope.png TO504-043-Roman.png TO504-044-Hope-Freya.png TO504-045-Hope~Freya.png TO504-046~Hope-Freya.png TO504-047-Josh-Greta.png TO504-048-Josh.png TO504-049-Josh-Greta.png TO504-050-Greta.png TO504-051-Klaus~Josh.png TO504-052~Klaus-Josh.png TO504-053-Klaus-Josh.png TO504-054-Klaus~Josh.png TO504-055-Josh.png TO504-056-Colette-David-Klaus.png TO504-057-Colette~Josh-Klaus.png TO504-058-David.png TO504-059-Colette.png TO504-060-Klaus.png TO504-061-Josh-Colette.png TO504-062-Vincent-Marcel.png TO504-063~Vincent-Marcel.png TO504-064-Vincent-Ivy.png TO504-065-Ivy-Vincent.png TO504-066-Vincent.png TO504-067-Ivy.png TO504-068-Ivy-Vincent.png TO504-069-Ivy-Vincent.png TO504-070-Marcel.png TO504-071~David~Colette-Josh~Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-072-Josh-Klaus~Marcel-David-Colette.png TO504-073-Josh-Klaus.png TO504-074~Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-075-Freya-Hope.png TO504-076-Freya.png TO504-077-Hope.png TO504-078~Hope-Freya.png TO504-079-Lisina-Greta-Marcel.png TO504-080-Lisina-Greta.png TO504-081-Marcel.png TO504-082-Ivy.png TO504-083-Vincent.png TO504-084-Tarot Cards.png TO504-085-Marcel.png TO504-086-Klaus.png TO504-087-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-088-Marcel.png TO504-089-Hayley's Birthmark.png TO504-090~Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-091~Josh~Colette~David.png TO504-092-Klaus~David.png TO504-093~Colette-Klaus.png TO504-094-Vincent.png TO504-095-Vincent.png TO504-096~Vincent-Klaus.png TO504-097-Josh.png TO504-098-Marcel.png TO504-099-Marcel-Josh.png TO504-100-Hope.png TO504-101-Freya.png TO504-102-Freya.png TO504-103-Hope.png TO504-104-Hope-Freya.png TO504-105-Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-106-Marcel.png TO504-107-Klaus.png TO504-108-Greta-Josh-Vampires.png TO504-109-Marcel.png TO504-110-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-111-Roman-Hope.png TO504-112~Roman-Hope.png TO504-113-Roman.png TO504-114-Freya.png TO504-115-Ivy.png TO504-116~Colette-Witches.png TO504-117-Ivy-Vincent.png TO504-118-Ivy.png TO504-119-Vincent.png TO504-120-David.png TO504-121-Werewolves-Lisina.png TO504-122-Werewolves~David~Lisina.png TO504-123-Lisina~Werewolves.png TO504-124-Vampire-Greta.png TO504-125-Daylight Rings.png TO504-126-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-127-Vampire-Josh.png TO504-128-Vincent~Klaus.png TO504-129~Vincent-Klaus.png TO504-130-Vincent~Klaus.png TO504-131~Vincent-Klaus.png TO504-132-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-133-Coin.png TO504-134-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-135-Coin.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also it:Tra Il Diavolo E Il Profondo Mare Blu Category:The Originals Season Five Category:The Originals Episode Guide